Your Birthday
by Lin Kagamine
Summary: Pertengkaran Sebelum Hari ulang tahun Rin  seperti apa kah cerita nya ?  Mind to RnR ?
1. The Begining

**Hallo,Lin di sini dengan fict pertamaku**

**Cerita ini berdasarkan apa yang ku alami**

**Tapi di ilustrasikan oleh The Twin ^_^**

**Len : Kenapa saya harus ikutin apa mau author payah ini ~.~**

**Author : eitss !**

**Rin : tau nih,cape deehh**

**Author : iya saya tau saya payah ~.~ sudah lah disclaimer !**

**Rin&Len : Kami Bukan Miliknya,Melainkan Cerita ini**

* * *

><p><em>Your Birthday<em>

_By : Lin_

_Chapter 00_

_The Begining_

"Iya ayah,nanti aku akan menyelesaikan semua nya..." Anak lelaki itu berbicara dengan sebuah Handphone tertempel di telinga nya

"LEEN..kapan kau akan memenuhi janjimu itu ?" anak perempuan itu berkata dengan menyipitkan mata dan menjulurkan lidah nya seraya meledek

"sebentar ya rin,aku sedang mengurusi urusan penting" anak laki itu menjawab

"aahh Len,Ayo Cepat Aku sudah tidak sabar" anak perempuan itu berkata sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh anak laki tersebut

tiba tiba terdengar suara yang sungguh mengagetkan,**PLAK**.. lalu semua menjadi begitu hening

**Len POV  
><strong>

"Iya ayah,nanti aku akan menyelesaikan nya.." aku berkata pada ayahku melalui Handphone ku

"Len,kapan kau akan memenuhi janjimu ?" dia berkata kepadaku,ya si idiot tersayangku yang sangat manja itu

"Sebentar ya rin,aku sedang mengurusi urusan penting" jawabku

tak kunjung mengerti juga,dia menghampiriku dan menggoyang goyang tubuh ku seraya berkata "ah len,ayo cepat aku sudah tidak sabar"

tak sadar emosi ku meluap,dan kejadian itu pun terjadi...

aku **MENAMPAR** nya,kami berdua langsung terdiam,namun siapa sangka karena emosi ku masih meluap,aku mencemooh nya

"****DASAR IDIOT,EGOIS ! TAK TAU KAH ENGKAU AKU SEDANG MENGURUSI APA ? TAK CUKUPKAH KAU KU MANJAKAN !****" kata kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku

ku lihat dia meneteskan air mata nya,wajah nya pun memerah... (jelas saja,di tampar,bayangkan sendiri)

karena tak sanggup aku melihatnya,aku pergi meninggalkan tempat yang kami tinggali bersama itu menuju taman

**Rin POV  
><strong>

aku terdiam setelah dia menamparku,wajahku begitu perih,hatiku begitu pedih rasa nya,,lalu dia mengucapkan kata yang sangat menusuk hatiku

"**DASAR IDIOT,EGOIS ! TAK TAU KAH ENGKAU AKU SEDANG MENGURUSI APA ? TAK CUKUPKAH KAU KU MANJAKAN !**" begitu katanya

tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mataku,aku menundukan kepalaku dan menyembunyikan wajahku agar tidak terlihat kalau aku sedang menangis karnanya,kemudian dirinya pun pergi

"_**idiooott,bodoh bodoh**.. sungguh egois aku ini,ketika aku mempunyai masalah aku selalu menumpahkan pada nya,tapi ketika dia mempunyai masalah,tak pernah dia bercerita padaku,selama ini aku hanya menyusahkan nya saja !_" aku berkata dalam hati

karena terguncang oleh kejadian tersebut,tubuhku melemas,seperti kelelahan,kemudian aku beranjak dari tempatku menuju kamar,dan tiduran di sana

"**TAK CUKUPKAH KAU KU MANJAKAN !**" kata kata itu sungguh terngiang di kepalaku

**Normal**

sesampai nya Len di taman,dia mencari tempat yang paling nyaman untuk nya untuk berfikir,helaan nafas yang berat keluar dari mulut nya

"_bodoh,aku tak seharusnya melakukan itu padanya,lagi pula,2 hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahun nya,huuhh_" begitu ucapnya dalam hati

kemudian Rin yang sempat terguncang,hanya berdiam diri di rumah,mengurung diri di kamar

ketika hari mulai gelap,Len yang sedang duduk duduk di taman,akhir nya kembali ke rumah,sesampai nya di sana,mereka tidak saling bicara,Rin yang sedang asik menonton Tv dan makan mie tidak menghiraukan kalau Len sudah pulang,dia hanya memasang wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan nya itu

begitu juga dengan Len,sesampai nya di rumah,diri nya tak menghiraukan kekasih nya itu,dia langsung mandi,menyiapkan makanan untuk nya,dan makan di pojokan ruangan

**Len POV**

"hari mulai gelap,sebaiknya aku pulang" ucapku seraya aku mengangkat tubuhku dari bangku menuju ke rumah

sesampai nya aku di rumah,aku melihat Rin sedang menonton acara kesukaan nya sambil makan mie,ku lihat dia cemberut,jadi aku mengurung niatku untuk berbicara dengan nya karena ku fikir dia pasti sangat marah pada ku

aku langsung mandi,seusai mandi dan berpakaian,aku langsung memasak mie untuk diri ku,dan memakan nya di pojokan ruangan

"_apakah dia akan memaafkan ku ?_" ucapku dalam hati

**Rin POV**

"_lebih baik aku melakukan sesuatu daripada hanya berdiam diri,lagi pula hari mulai gelap,dan aku belum sempat makan_" terlintas di benakku

kemudian aku pun menyiapkan mie,dan menonton acara kesukaan ku,tak lama kemudian,ku sadara kalau diri nya(Len) sudah pulang,ku menoleh sedikit padanya,ternyata dia tidak menghiraukan ku,aku pun hanya bisa cemberut,sebal karena dia belum juga memaafkan ku

kulihat diri nya seusai mandi,memasak lalu makan,dia hanya berdiam diri di pojokan

"_apakah aku akan di maafkan oleh nya ?_" ucapku dalam hati

**Normal**

ketika hari mulai larut,saat mereka berdua sudah tak dapat menahan beban matanya lagi (mengantuk) , mereka menuju kamar dan segera tidur,mau bagaimana lagi,kamar itu adalah kamar mereka berdua,di luar tidak ada tempat yang layak untuk tidur,dan rin pun mengerti akan hal itu,namun mereka tetap tidak mengiraukan satu sama lain,saat Len menoleh pada Rin,dia memalingkan wajahnya,begitu pula sebaliknya,saat Rin menoleh pada Len,dia pun demikian,bahkan di saat mereka tertidur pun,mereka saling memalingkan wajah nya

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **cerita nya jelek ya ? maaf ya,ini adalah awal karirku di FFN :(

_aku terima semua masukan,dari komentar,saran,kritik pedas,flame tidak di sarankan_

_RnR ya ? ^_^  
><em>


	2. Will You Forgive Me? Rin's Side

**Ini dia te next chapter ^_^**

**Len : woohooo dia menangis ! yeah**

**Rin : hey author,kenapa kau buat dia menampar pipiku !**

**Len : sudah lah terima saja :)**

**Author : ya habis nya kau menyebalkan sih Rin akhir" ini -_-**

**Rin : pasti ini cerita tentang pertengkaran mu ya ? _( tapi kenapa kau buat si shota itu melakukan nya -_- )_**

**Author : sudah ah aku disclaimer saja**

** Len dan Rin bukan miliku,tapi cerita ini karyaku ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Your Birthday<em>

_By : Lin_

_Chapter 01_

_Will You Forgive Me? (Rin's Side)  
><em>

_"Akankah dia memaafkanku ?"_

**Rin POV**

Saat aku terbangun, sesaat kusadari diri nya sudah tak di sini, entah dia kemana, pergi main, atau sekedar mencari udara, tapi yang ku tau pasti, setelah kejadian kemarin, dia seperti nya tak ingin bicara denganku

_**"dasar idiot,egois,tak tau kah engkau aku sedang mengurusi apa ? tak cukupkah kau ku manjakan !"**__kata itu terngiang di benakku_

**Normal**

Saat Rin terbangun dari tidurnya, sesaat dia menyadari kalau Len sudah tak ada lagi di rumah, lalu tiba tiba wajahnya termenung teringat sesuatu, kemudian dia hanya menaruh tangan di keningnya dan wajahnya seperti berkata UNTUK APA KU FIKIRKAN

TOK TOK TOK… ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah nya, kemudian Rin bergegas membukakan pintu

"HAAII Rin chan !" teriak gadis berambut hijau di kuncir dua sepanjang kaki tersebut pada Rin

"e-eh,Miku.. tak ku sangka kau datang, mari silahkan masuk" jawab Rin

Setelah Rin mempersilahkan Miku masuk,mereka berjalan ke ruang tamu

"mana Len ? aku kangen nih" Tanya Miku menjulurkan lidah dan menyipitkan matanya seraya meledek

"aku tak tau dia kemana" jawab Rin

Lalu gadis berambut hijau itu tercengang, dirinya bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka

Tentu saja dia tahu ada yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka, jelas saja, selama ini mereka terkenal sebagai pasangan yang romantis, selalu tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh pasangan nya, seolah olah,mereka lah pasangan ter-romantis di dunia ( aahhh, bagus bagusin sedikit tak apa ya ? ^_^ )

"Rin, tak ingatkah engkau janji kita? di saat suka maupun duka kita harus saling berbagi, ceritakanlah, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu mu" Miku berkata

"umhh, baiklah, tapi aku bingung" jawab Rin ragu ragu

"**ceritakanlah, **kau adalah **sahabatku**" jawab Miku dengan beberapa penekanan

"baiklah" jawab dirinya

**Rin's Flashback**

"_Iya ayah, nanti aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya"_

"_LEEN.. kapan kau akan memenuhi janjimu itu ?"_

"_Sebentar ya Rin, aku sedang menyelesaikan urusan penting"_

"_ahhh Len, ayo cepat, aku sudah tidak sabar"_

**End of Flashback**

"ya, setelah itu, kejadian itu pun terjadi, dia menamparku" Rin berkata

"tapi sebelum itu, saat dia sedang berbicara pada ayahnya di telefon, ku lihat raut wajah nya, seperti nya dia sedang mengalami sesuatu" Rin menambahkan

"ya dia memang sedang mengalami sesuatu, apa kau tahu alasannya ?" Miku berkata

"tidak, apa kau tahu ?" Rin kembali bertanya

Setelah beberapa percakapan di antara mereka, lalu miku berpamitan

"ingatlah kata kataku tadi ya Rin chan !" Miku berkata

"baiklah Miku san" Rin menjawab sambil tersenyum

"Ja Mataaa" kedua-duanya berkata sambil melambaikan tangannya

Terlihat senyum kecil di wajah Rin,seperti nya perasaannya sudah membaik

"Baiklah, akan kucoba !" kata Rin dalam hati

Setelah itu, Rin mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk acara ulang tahunnya, dia membenahi ruangan, dan lain-lainnya, bersamaan dengan itu, Rin mengirimi teman serta sahabatnya e-mail untuk dating ke acaranya itu, di samping itu, terfikirkan olehnya untuk mengirim pesan pada Len, namun dirinya ragu

"kirim gak ya ? kirim, tidak, kirim, tidak.. hmm" ucapnya kebingungan

Tak sadar karena melamun, hari mulai gelap, Rin bersegera untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, selang beberapa menit, semua temannya datang

TOK TOK TOK… Rin bergegas membukakan pintu, dan yang datang tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah semua teman dan sahabatnya yang tak lain adalah Miku, Luka, Kaito yang sedang memegang kue dengan hiasan jeruk, Akaito, Utau, Meiko, Mikuo dan masih banyak lagi ( maaf kalau ada yang kalian gemari tidak di sebutkan, nanti kepanjangan ^_^ )

Setelah pintu di bukakan, serentak mereka berteriak HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO RIN AND LEN!  
>Rin tersenyum dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk, dan pesta dimulai<p>

Mereka saling mengobrol satu sama lain, bercanda dan tertawa, ada juga Kaito yang sedang asik dengan es krimnya ( haduh haduh _ no offense ya untuk penggemar Kaito ) di tengah candaan itu, rin terlihat tersenyum, tapi di tengah senyum itu ada sesuatu yang lain, terlihat jelas oleh Miku, Miku langsung menajamkan matanya ke arah Rin tanpa di sadari oleh Rin

"oh ya, sejak tadi aku tidak melihat dirinya, mana dia?" potong Luka di tengah candaan

"oh iya kok tidak kelihatan ya,padahal kan ini hari ulang tahunnya juga hmm.." Utau menambahkan

Rin terlihat murung, dia menundukan kepalanya, namun di tengah itu, Miku yang mengerti akan keadaan tersebut, memotong pembicaraan

"eh sudah mau jam 12 nih, saatnya tiup lilin!"

"oh iya ya,ayo siapkan kuee nyaaaa!" yang lain menyahut

"oh ya,aku juga sudah menyiapkan es krim yang besar nih" tambah Kaito yang tiba tiba sudah ada es krim sebesar baskom di genggamannya

"es krim itu untuk siapa?" Tanya Miku

"ya untuk aku seorang lah… hahahahaha" jawab Kaito

PLETUK… tiba tiba tinju Meiko bersarang di kepala Kaito, terlihat ada benjolan besar di kepala pemuda berambut biru itu

"nggaaahh… kenapa?" Kaito mengerang kesakitan

"diam kau bodoh… grrr" jawab Meiko kesal

Setelah itu kue pun telah di siapkan, lilin telah di nyalakan, mereka menyodorkan kue itu ke Rin, sebelum Rin meniup, mereka berkata "MAKE A WISH RIN CHAN!"

Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya seraya membuat permohonan, setelah itu dia pun meniupnya

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" mereka berteriak

"arigatou mina ^_^" jawab Rin

**Rin POV**

Setelah aku meniup lilin ulang tahunku, aku mulai memotong kue tersebut

"potongan pertama untuk siapa nih?" Kaito meledek ku

"Hmm, lebih baik ini ku simpan saja" jawabku

Setelah itu aku pun mulai membagikan potongan yang lain

Lalu kami pun mulai membicarakan hal hal yang tidak penting

Ya pembicaraan wanita xP

Tak lama, mereka berpamitan

"Kami pulang dulu ya, terimakasih atas pestanya" mereka berkata padaku

"oh iya, terimakasih juga sudah mau datang ya semuanya" balasku

Setelah itu, mereka pergi, aku mencoba merapikan ruangan setelah pesta, namun aku tidak kuat karena terlalu lelah, ya sepertinya ku rapikan besok saja, aku pun segera melangkah ke kamar

"_well_, sepertinya hanya begini, selamat ulang tahun Rin" ucapku sebelum tidur

"_dan selamat ulang tahun Len_" ucapku dalam hati

_The next day_

Keesokan paginya aku bangun, ternyata dia belum juga pulang,

"tak apalah" ucapku dalam hati

Aku segera berbenah diri, lalu pergi keluar untuk beberapa keperluan, begitu hari mulai gelap, aku segera pulang, lalu aku segera merapikan ruangan yang sudah di pakai untuk pesta tersebut

Di saat aku tengah merapikan segalanya, air mataku menetes, bersamaan dengan itu

TOK TOK TOK… ada yang mengetuk pintu, aku segera mengusap air mataku dan membukakan pintu

Tapi tak kusangka

Ternyata yang datang adalah LEN!

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>AN : wuuhhuuu UPDATED ^_^

A/N2 : maaf ya karena update yang super lama ini... di karena kan saya sibuk lebaran, dan juga koneksi di rumah saya ada gangguan...

A/N3 : RnR please ^_^ kritik dan saran saya terima smua... flame tidak di sarankan ^_^


End file.
